The Green Mile
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: Sort of Based on the movie. Haruhi Fujioka, the top prison warden of Block E, comes across a very special prisoner with a special gift. By doing so, she finds herself in a situation to listen to her heart or to listen to her boss.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran Highschool neither do I own the theme that was inspired by the Green Mile. I watched that recently and I really want to do this type of story.**

**Chapter 1**

'Dead man walking,' the prison warden announced to everyone as he held the prisoner with his hands bounds. The prison warden was dressed in dark black with a blue rimmed police officer hat. 'I repeat dead man walking,' the officer had auburn hair that had had bangs around his eyes.

Thy were in one of the vicious, high security prisons that held criminals beyond imagine.

The prisoner stumbled as the prison warden dragged him to Block E. The prisoner had the striped clothing on. He had light dirty blonde hair that was all ruffled and lavender eyes that looked scared as the

'I didn't do it,' the prisoner insisted to the officer but it fell on death ears.

'So you just happen to stumble across those girls?' the officer scoffed as soon as they got to Block E's door. 'I have heard that before.'

The officer opened up the door to a small cell block. Wet, reflective black flooring with light orange wall paper filled the room. Dim lights were on to help lighten to cold place.

'Shiro,' a voice came from behind the desk. 'I'll take him from here.'

The voice's owner stood up from behind the old wooden desk. There revealed a woman. She had short dark brown hair with brown eyes. She wore the officer uniform and hat. She stood with her arms crossed and a gun on her black belt.

She walked up slowly to where Shiro and the prisoner were.

'Shiro, what in the tarn dinkens were you blabbering about!' she demanded sharply at him, staring menacingly staring at him.

'Sorry Haruhi,' Shiro replied casually shrugging as he walked off. 'It just came to my mind, after all isn't that our jobs here.'

'I guess Shiro doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut,' a voice came from behind the desk.

Haruhi turned back to the prisoner ignoring everyone else. The prisoner looked at her with sad lonely eyes. Haruhi couldn't help but be drawn in by it but she shook it off and stared at him.

'What is your name?' she asked him.

'Tamaki Suoh,' the prisoner replied in a quiet voice to her, that made her flinch but she kept her cool in front of everyone else.

'I am Haruhi Fujioka. You shall call me boss from now own,' Haruhi instructed to him swiftly. Tamaki nodded then Haruhi led him to the cell.

The cell had a dismal feeling to it. A bed with a sheet as a mattress covering and nothing else but a rat or so who scurried about the place, it was a lonely sad feeling from those before who had lived and died.

Haruhi led him to the door then put him inside. She undid his handcuffs then closed and locked the barred cell doors.

'French fries, French fries,' another prisoner from another block laughed on his bed. Jumping around and spinning. 'This place is going to get some French fries.'

A warden walked up and banged on the cell door's of that prisoner's cage.

'Be quiet Yoshio,' the warden said harshly to the prisoner. The prisoners jet black hair hanged over his eyes that were brimming with murder. The smiled would creep the socks off anyone except this warden.

Yoshio stayed quiet while plotting the warden's death, an eerie silence fell upon Block E.

'Does it get dark here?' Tamaki shyly asked Haruhi. Haruhi was starting to wonder whether this prisoner truly was the killer described to her.

'The light's are on at night and the sunlight opens up the day, why?' Haurhi asked briskly to him.

'I don't like the dark,' Tamaki said as he laid on the bed, turning his back to Haruhi who looked at him curiously.

Haruhi thought to herself for a moment then walked to the desk. 'Mitsukuni.'

'Yes?,' the dirty blonde asked his boss without a tone of care.

'Take over the fort for me, I have to check something,' Haruhi walked out of Block E, leaving Mitsukuni and the other warden behind.

_30 minutes later_

Haruhi sat on the dirty green park bench in a park nearby the jail. The light seeping through the tree's shade where she sat, she had Tamaki's case file on her hands ready to read. She had her doubts but still, she couldn't help but think about what had happened.

She saw the young children playing in the playground, playing and having fun. Innocent, with not a worry in the world.

Haruhi looked back to the case file. She opened up the case file to read the parents' account of the two girl's death:

30th August

As they opened up the room to the two girl's bedroom, there was blood all over their beds and on the floor.

They had called the police and all the neighbours to find the two girls. It was chaos and panic. People had grabbed their guns to help.

As they searched, they find one of the girl's dolls, covered in red blood. This even more angered the group who searched.

As they search and search to dawn with a gun in their hands. They find what they were looking for, much to the group's despair.

The two girls, dead, covered in blood, with a man covered in their blood holding both of them in his arms. Repeating, 'I couldn't take it back, I just couldn't.'

Notes : Tamaki Suoh charged on the 1 September with both of the girls' murder. The girls' had wounds covering most of their bodies.

End of Case file report

Haruhi shuddered then closed the report. She thought about those two young girls'lives that were crushed by the wheel's of fate. By that killer, Tamaki Suoh.

'He truly is a vicious killer isn't he?' Haruhi turned around to find a man standing over her. His shadow blocking the sun light behind him

**End of Chapter**

**Well, this is my first try at something like this. I don't hate any of these characters. Just the inspiration came to me while watching the movie. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh boss," Haruhi said squinting to see her boss staring down at her.

His blonde hair flat against his skull as he wore a sad look on his face, she could feel a dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach as she returned the look. She could feel his eyes staring into her soul so she had to look away.

Her boss sat down beside her and looked straight ahead into the distance. "Sad isn't it?" the wind blowed smoothly in front of them as he raised that question.

Haruhi looked at the file in her hand then back to their boss. "Indeed sir."

"Who knew the French bastards could be this cruel," her boss said with venom in his tone. "One day those girls hard the whole world at their feet then the next, gone because of that man."

A silence passed in the moment as they sat watching children play in the playground, across from them. They were laughing, smiling, innocent as the fallen snow in the winter.

"How is Anne?" Haruhi asked her boss who sat sombrely beside her, changing the topic with it.

"She is not doing as well as the doctors wish her to be," her boss solemnly replied. "She is sick, real sick."

Her boss took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter then put it to his mouth. "They say the French fry well."

"Is that true?" she asked him.

"Probably not but the family of those poor girls would probably hope so," he took a long drag of the cigarette, the smoke almost burning his insides as he looked out. "See to it, he does."

Haruhi looked at her boss and nodded then stood up. "Will do." Haruhi turned to leave but her boss coughed for her attention. "Yes boss?" she asked as she turned around to see him.

"Keep an eye on all your prisoners, I have a feeling they might be up to no good," her boss reminded her.

"Yes sir," Haruhi nodded then walked off to get back to work.

For a moment her boss looked in the direction she walked then took another long drag of his cigarette. "Young kids and their crazy ideals these days." He dropped the cigarette, then pulverised it with his foot. "Let's hope Tamaki Suoh ends up in the darkest pits of hell."

* * *

"_Nana," a young boy said wiping his eyes as he walked into the lounge room to see his Nana, sitting by the fire, in an old rocking chair. Her white whispery hair cascading down her back as the flames flickered and danced, creating light in the room._

"_Yes my dear," his Nana said tenderly as she smiled at him, a bare smile._

"_I and Kuma-chan can't sleep," the little boy said rubbing his eyes, in his panda pyjamas and an earthly coloured teddy bear in his arm. He walked over to where his Nana was and sat by her legs._

"_You couldn't sleep?" she asked him gently._

_The little boy shook his head, and held Kuma-chan in his arms. "I had a nightmare again." A sad look came to his face and he rocked himself back and forth._

_His Nana looked at him carefully with a gentle smile. "How about a tell a story about my days as a prison warden?"_

_Suddenly the little boy's eyes lightened up and he got to his knees. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you tell me?"_

_His Nana thought for a moment. "Yes, one prisoner that changed everything for Block E. In fact, that teddy bear of yours belonged to him."_

_The little boy looked wide eyed at the teddy bear then back to his Nana. "Really?"_

"_Yes, I am about to tell you of the story of Tamaki Suoh, the man that changed everything for all of us," his Nana rolled her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "It all started when Shino was being a fool in front of the prisoners…."_

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and read on**


End file.
